


DifferentTale

by Ravengorge



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mercy - Freeform, Mercy run, Secrets, Timelines, different, new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravengorge/pseuds/Ravengorge





	1. Welcome~

**NAME THE FALLEN HUMAN**

** Y ** ** U ** ** L ** ** U ** ****

°*~*°

"Ow." Your hand goes to your throbbing head. Did you hit it when you fell down. Gasping you stand up and look above you at the gaping hole above.

***Scream**

***Cry**

***Stay DETERMINED**

Your fingers lightly dance over the Cry and Scream. That's what you felt like doing anyways. With a sigh you press the **Stay DETERMINED** button.

You feel **DETERMINATION** flow through you.

Shakily you get to your feet and take a step forward.

"Hi~ya watch your step now! Please don't squash me!" A tiny voice squeaks just in front of you. You look down to see a small kitten like statue.

The strange thing is that it's talking to you.

"My names Matchitehew~ That was quiet a tumble you took. Are you perhaps okay?" The small kitten stood on your shoe looking up at you with his big adorable blue eyes.

You reach down and pick him up. "Hello Matchitehew. My name's Yulu." "Ahh~ what a pretty name! Are you perhaps a human?" He asks curiously hopping along on your palm.

"Yes I am. Where am I?" Just for a second you think you see Matchitehew's eyes darken but he looks up at you with adoring eyes.

"My my~ a human! You better be careful though. A lot of monsters in the Under Grounds don't take too kindly to humans." The small kitten looks very concerned.

"I know Yulu! I'll come with you! That way I can protect you."

You smile politely at the tiny kitten. He wouldn't be much help if you got in a fight. Still it would be nice to have some company!

"Sure! Thank you Hatchinehew. It would surely be frightening in this place without you." You kiss him on the top of his little head.

"No problem~ Although you can call me Hew. My name is a bit of a mouthful~"

You giggle and set Hew carefully in your pocket. "Are you okay in there?" You ask. "Yes thank you."

**The voice of your new friend fills you with DETERMINATION.**

With your new kitten friend you set off.


	2. A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

You wander around the ruins looking for a way out. "How do I get to the surface Hew?" You ask running your fingers lightly over the ruin's walls.

"Oh that's easy~ All you have to do is pass through the barrier. Easy as butterscotch pie~" Hew says from deep inside your pocket.

"It's the monsters I have to worry about right?" You ask tugging on your fingers. "Avoid them if you can Yulu." Hew says sounding deadly serious.

You then walk in silence for some time. After a while you feel your eyes start to get heavy and you start yawning.

You've been walking for what feels like hours. "You can do it." Hew urges. "I know a great place to take a nap~ It's only six hours from here."

You groan but keep moving until you spot a house. "Is this the place Hew? I found it much sooner then you said." You look over the small yellow house and smile to yourself. It has a white picket fence and everything.

"This isn't the place." Hew said and you jump realizing he had crawled up to your shoulder. "Don't enter this place Yulu. I'm frightened." The tiny white kitten statue shivers and looks at you with fearful blue eyes.

***Go in**

***Don't go in**

You hesitate as you look between the Go in and Don't go in. You felt that Hew was right to be scared but you feel so tired. "I'm sorry Hew. We'll deal with whatever's in there." You say this as you push the Go in button.

Pushing open the gate to the fence you walk closer to the door. You raise your fist as you get closer and gently and softly knock on the door.

"Who is it!" A voice sang from inside. You jerk away, you hadn't actually expected a voice.

"Oh Ani could you get that?" The voice, it sounds female, mumbles from inside. "Sure thing Amorodio." Suddenly the door swings open and your face to face with a snake like person.

This person, it looks male, has green scaly skin and yellow snake like eyes. His clothes are, very fashionable, just jeans. His chest is bare except for a heart locker hanging from a chain around his neck.

"Um yo Amorodio this is kind of serious." The snake like creatures voice is lazy and drawled but his eyes are tight with tension.

A pair of big brown eyes peek out from behind the snake and there wasa gasp. "Oh geez Ani could you move, please move."

"Sure thing love. So like what are we going to do with it." The snake, Ani said scratching his head. You see he has sharp claws.

He moves aside and you get a look at the creature behind him. She looks like a sheep with big eyes and tufts of white wool on her head and all over her body. She's wearing a very pretty red dress.

"Oh my! Sweetheart you look dead on your feet. Here come in! Come in!" You stagger through the front door. "They look nice enough Hew." You mumble to your pocket where he had gone back in. He didn't reply.

"Amorodio. We can't take this in. It's a human!" Ain whisper/yells to his friend. "So. She looks like she needs a good place to stay." Amorodio turns and looks at you. "Don't you honey?"

*** Yes**

*** No**

You hastily press the Yes button. You are far too tired to walk anymore.

"See, she's no harm to us Ani." The sheep girl goes over to what looks like a living room and tugs off a blanket from the couch and wraps you up in it.

"I suppose. But if she's staying so am I." Ani says giving you a wary look. Then his eyes brighten. "I'll even sleep in your bed to make sure nothing happens." Amorodio laughs. "Trust me _nothing_ is exactly what's going to happen tonight."

"Ouch." Ani grabs his chest as if he's in pain but he's smiling. "Plus don't you have to get back to Imoto and Ototo?" Ani frowns. "I can't leave you here with some stranger."

"Yes because she's so frightening." Amorodio points to you dead asleep on the couch. "Oh well." Ani scratches his head once more. He holds up his phone and shakes it.

"If you need anything call me." He winks and then was out the door. Amorodio sighs and puts her head in her small wooly hands.

She lifts her head up to gaze at the sleeping child her eyes tense. "So it begins." She whispers her eyes flickering towards a small kitten like paw sticking out of the human's pocket.

When she looks back it's gone. "Choose well human. We're depending on you."


End file.
